


little things

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun’s parents are visiting for the holidays, and Kihyun’s nerves wreak havoc on his poor boyfriend.





	little things

“I told you to be careful!” Kihyun’s voice was a loud, high-pitched whine, when Hoseok was shaken out of his peacefully slumbering state by the repeated impact of a pillow smacking against him, courtesy of his whining boyfriend of a year and a half. Groggily, the blond raised his hands to try and defend himself from the relentless smacks of the pillow. He groaned, quietly, when one of the hits managed to push his hands backwards and his knuckles hit against his own face. Hoseok winced.

 _“Baby,”_ he called, somewhere between the somehow aggressive smacks of soft pillow against his face—which his blanket shield failed to defend him from, “Kihyun, baby, _please_. Stop for a second.”

Kihyun’s smaller body was straddling his over the blanket and he stopped hitting his boyfriend for a split second, letting Hoseok peer up from underneath the blanket. His boyfriend was pouting at him and if this didn’t seem like an emergency that absolutely required Hoseok’s full attention, then perhaps he might have thought of the expression on his boyfriend’s face as absolutely adorable. Unfortunately, figuring out the reason behind the pout on Kihyun’s face took priority over cooing about how cute his boyfriend was.

As soon as Hoseok’s head poked out from the blankets, Kihyun brought the pillow back down on his face.

 _“Ow!”_ Hoseok exclaimed.

As if he were finally satisfied with the amount of smacks he’d rained down on his half-awake boyfriend, Kihyun dropped the pillow and flopped down onto the older man’s body, without a warning. Hoseok grunted at the sudden weight that was pressed down onto himself. Kihyun buried his face into Hoseok’s neck with a whine, and Hoseok wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist with a terribly confused expression on his face.

“Are you going to tell me what I did wrong to deserve being smacked awake, instead of being given my usual morning kisses?” Hoseok asked, after Kihyun deflated onto him. He could feel the way that Kihyun’s lips pursed into a pout from how close the younger man’s mouth was to his neck.

“You don’t deserve kisses today,” Kihyun replied, childishly.

It was rare for Kihyun to suddenly behave childishly, especially when they had plans for the day. Kihyun’s parents were supposed to come visit their place for the holidays and have dinner with their son—and by extension, said son’s boyfriend. On a normal day, where they were playful and Kihyun was cheekily acting up, Hoseok never had a problem with dealing with Kihyun’s whininess, but he needed to find the cause before he could try and deal with it.

Today, Kihyun wasn’t giving him very many hints.

“And why don’t I deserve kisses today?” he asked, raising both of his eyebrows and tugging Kihyun closer to himself and letting himself relish in the warmth of the younger man’s body.

“I told you to be careful,” he repeated. Hoseok patiently waited for the younger to expand on his concern and detail the reason behind Hoseok’s sudden abuse.

“Be careful with what, love?” Hoseok pressed. Kihyun huffed, squirming out of Hoseok’s arms and pushing himself up. He stared down at the older man, when he was straddling his waist with a frown on his lips.

“My parents are going to be here in half an hour, Hoseok!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and childishly pouting at the older man, “I went to get ready, after making lunch and do you know what I found?”

Hoseok sighed, knowing that Kihyun wanted a vocal answer to his question—when he was upset, Kihyun always wanted actual answers to his seemingly rhetorical questions. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his boyfriend, “What did you find, baby?”

 _“Look,”_ Kihyun said, gesturing to his neck with his hand. His hand moved down to his collarbones where a pretty line of red marks were skittered across his skin. “I _told_ you that if we were going to have sex, you needed to _not_ give me fifty thousand hickeys, because my parents were going to be visiting in the morning and I didn’t have concealer.”

Falling back against the bed and sighing, Hoseok ran his fingers across the marks on Kihyun’s skin, gently.

“Baby,” he started, sitting up and repositioning the younger man’s smaller frame in his lap, “You know I can’t help myself, especially when you like it so much.”

Cheeks flushing, Kihyun reached for the pillow that he’d thrown to the side, earlier. Hoseok blocked the hit before Kihyun could throw the pillow at him and he chuckled, wrestling the younger man down into the sheets and hovering above him, cheeky smile on his lips. Huffing, Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be mad.

Hoseok shook his head, rolling his eyes in good nature. _He knew Kihyun wasn’t really mad at him._ He just wanted to throw a tantrum because he was nervous. Kihyun didn’t need to tell him for him to know that he was nervous, because he could tell from the way Kihyun’s eyes shone with a different light and he spoke with a different tremor in his voice.

It was the little things about Kihyun that he’d picked up in the year and a half that they’d spent being each other’s.

“Hey,” he called, affectionately nuzzling against the younger man’s cheek. Kihyun squealed at the ticklish sensation of Hoseok’s hair brushing gently against him. Hoseok chuckled softly at the reaction, caging the younger man between his arms and resting his forehead against his. “It’s okay to be nervous, you know, baby. You don’t have to take it out on me.”

“I’m not—!”

 _“Mm,”_ Hoseok hummed, cutting him off, “Don’t start lying to me, now. You and I both know that you have a ton of sweaters that have high enough collars for you to cover that all up. You’re just finding excuses to get all your nerves out, and you’re acting up with me because of it.”

Pouting, Kihyun made a face and averted his eyes from Hoseok.

Kihyun really didn’t need to say very much for Hoseok to know what was going on in his head. Hoseok already knew—the hints had been scattered everywhere throughout the week. It started with the way that Kihyun obsessively cleaned every single corner of the apartment when he’d gotten off of work, despite the entire place being spotless, and then it moved into the way he impatiently tapped his foot, when he was thinking.

It was the little things that spoke volumes.

Hoseok knew that Kihyun was really just too nervous with the knowledge that his parents were finally going to drop by and see how their son was living with his significant other—whom he’d insisted on moving in with just a year after they’d been together. Hoseok already knew the entire story. When Kihyun had initially proposed that he moved out, his parents were against the idea. His parents had been hesitant to let him move out of their place, because they insisted that he hadn’t been dating Hoseok for long enough, but they’d relented in the end for the sake of their son’s happiness.

And Kihyun was terribly nervous because this would be the first time that Kihyun’s parents would be seeing what the two of them made of their _home_.

“So what if I am nervous, then?” he said, sounding both defensive and challenging.

Hoseok grinned, lacing their fingers together, his eyes softening and then shining brilliantly with pure affection as he stared down at his boyfriend.

“That’s okay,” he replied, fingers gently running through Kihyun’s hair. “I’m here for you. It’s okay to be nervous about all of this. But, just remember… no matter what, I’m sure your parents will be pleased with what they see, because their beautiful, beautiful son is happily living in a loving home with someone who loves him more than anything.”

Kihyun seemed to relax at the reminder, the nerves that were obviously keeping him on edge slowly easing away a little. Sighing and deflating, Kihyun turned his head and buried his face into the pillows, whining incoherently to shake himself of the remaining jitters in his system.

Hoseok watched him, eyes gleaming with adoration.

Then, there was a silence as they stared at one another. Hoseok was the one to break the silence.

_“So, do I get my morning kisses now?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff is my weakness and so is Kihyun being a little brat. Anyway, erm, you can find me on Twitter @yuseokki as per usual! I love you guys.


End file.
